Meeting His Family
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Tokyo wants New Jersey to meet his family! It can't be that bad, can it? (Edited because I originally forgot Vietnam is a girl. My bad.)


**So I've been reading some HongIce fics lately (random insert: SQUEE! I love HongIce now!) and I got this idea. In some of my fics, Tokyo is dating New Jersey, so what would happen if she met his family? This is my answer for that. Oh, and I absolutely failed at trying to write Japan's accent, so I gave up. It's all normal-ish. And I have absolutely no idea when Fashion Week starts in NYC, so I'm just gonna assume that it's somewhere near when this fic takes place. Thanks and enjoy **_**Meeting His Family**_**.**

* * *

><p>Meeting His Family<p>

"So, would you be willing to meet my family?" Tokyo blurted out.

"Huh?" Jersey asked stupidly.

"Would you be willing to meet my family?" Tokyo repeated slowly. "I know that you know them, but you haven't met them as my girlfriend. Please?"

Jersey thought about it. She knew that Tokyo was a bit old fashioned, and his family more so, and she knew that he wouldn't be asking if it weren't important to him. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

"Sure," she eventually said. "I'll meet your family, if yous really want me to."

Tokyo smiled at her. "Thank you, Jersey. This means a lot to me."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Japan?" Tokyo said nervously. Well, there was only a hint of nerves in his voice, but it was much more than he normally had.<p>

"Yes Tokyo?" Japan answered, his full attention now on his son.

"I was wondering if my friend could come over tomorrow," Tokyo explained, glossing over the fact that Jersey was his _girl_friend.

"You know the rest of the family is coming tomorrow," Japan reminded him.

"I know; I just thought that they might want to meet my friend."

"Who, Tokyo-san?"

That's the question the Asian city had been hoping his father wouldn't ask. "One of America's children," he said, again skipping the main point.

"Are you inviting New York?" Japan asked.

"No sir," Tokyo said honestly.

"Then they may come up," he allowed. "I am not sure of that girl."

"She's not that bad," Tokyo blurted before he could stop himself. "You just need to get to know her."

"Of course," Japan said, though Tokyo could tell he didn't mean it. "But as long as you are not inviting her, then you may invite a friend."

"Thank you," he replied. And he meant it. It was important for him to have his girlfriend meet his family.

* * *

><p>"You have to what?" New York laughed. "Why does he want you to meet his family?"<p>

"I don't know!" Jersey groaned, flopping face first onto her mattress. "He just said it was important or some shiz. I wasn't really paying attention."

"So what are you going to wear?"

Jersey's head snapped up. "Why would yous ask me that?"

"Fashion Week is coming up, and I'm getting influenced," Nya admitted. "So, what are you going to wear?"

"Well, since it's the Asian countries, I'll probably try something less . . . me. Ya know, something understated and practical."

"Good idea. Hey, can I help pick it out?"

Jersey considered it. Normally she wouldn't have thought about letting Nya help her pick out clothes, but it _was _near Fashion Week. That meant Nya actually had a fashion sense. If only it lasted for more than a week and a half.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tokyo knocked on the door of America's house. It was thrown open a few seconds later by his girlfriend, who stepped out and immediately closed the door.<p>

"Let's go; I don't want my family to make a fuss," Jersey explained, grabbing Tokyo's arm and pulling him away. The Japanese city was a bit confused, but let it slide. It _was_ Jersey he was talking to, after all.

* * *

><p>Around one in the afternoon, all of the Asian countries were gathered at Japan's house. They had been told that an extra person would be coming with Tokyo, so they were all very interested to meet his friend.<p>

They heard the door open. That must've been Tokyo. A few seconds later, Tokyo walked in with a girl only a step or two behind him. She was familiar to the Asians, but they couldn't remember her name. Her light brown hair was braided over her shoulder and she was in a nondescript grey sweater and dark jeans. The only thing that was loud about her appearance was the colors in her hair.

"Japan, China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong? This is my friend, New Jersey," Tokyo introduced.

Jersey looked at him like he was insane. "'Friend?'" she repeated. He told them she was just his friend?

"Tokyo, is there something you'd like to tell us, aru?" China asked.

The Japanese city was visibly nervous; even Jersey could tell. "N-no sir," Tokyo managed.

"Like, are you sure?" Hong Kong questioned before anyone else could.

"Yeah," Jersey butted in. "Are yous sure?"

Everyone saw the glare she was aiming at him. Something was going on, and the Asian countries were pretty sure they knew what.

"Tokyo, are you sure there's nothing you would like to say?" Japan asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Tokyo managed.

"Tokie, quit lying," Jersey demanded. "I can't believe yous told them I'm just your friend."

"What do you mean, New Jersey?" Vietnam asked. "And why did you call him Tokie?"

Jersey looked all of the Asians in the eye before explaining. "Tokie is a nickname. He's my boyfriend; we're dating."

Tokyo mentally face palmed at her words. He was expecting their reaction. And it happened exactly like he had dreaded.

Taiwan squealed, jumping out of her seat and hugging Jersey to death. Hong Kong gave a wolf whistle before getting slapped upside the back of the head by China. Japan frowned, trying to figure out why his son had lied to him.

"Ohmigosh, the wedding is going to be so perfect!" Taiwan squealed, spinning Jersey in a circle. "You're going to look so beautiful!"

"Wait, what?"

Soon after Taiwan's squee, the Asians descended into planning. Jersey was stunned into silence. Wedding? Since when was she going to marry Tokyo?!

"I am sorry," Tokyo apologized quietly. "This is why I didn't tell them."

Jersey would have responded if Hong Kong hadn't blurted out a question sure to get anyone's attention.

"How many fireworks should there be? I say a few hundred."

Some of the others started agreeing with the Chinese city. That was the last straw for the American girl.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" she shouted at the chattering Asians, grabbing their attention.

"Yes, aru?" China said.

"I am not getting married to Tokyo. Not today, not next week, not for a while, if ever. Sorry babe," she added, looking at her boyfriend.

"Its fine," Tokyo assured her.

"Anyway," Jersey continued "I'm not getting married to Tokyo. We don't know each other well enough to get married. So sorry to ruin your plans, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles."

"What way what cookie crumbles?" Vietnam questioned.

Jersey sighed at her. "It's just an expression. It means that's just the way things happen."

"So you are not getting married?" Hong Kong asked.

"No!" Jersey insisted. "I'm not getting married to anyone!"

"Oh."

* * *

><p>After that awkward conversation, Jersey somehow got lucky enough for her dad to call and tell her she needed to get home ASAP. She politely excused herself from the gathering.<p>

"Goodbye Jersey," Tokyo said as she walked out of the house.

"Later Tokie!" Jersey called.

Well, meeting his family wasn't what she thought it would've been.

* * *

><p>When Jersey got home, her dad was waiting on her. America had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.<p>

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Out," Jersey replied vaguely. When she tried to walk inside, the blonde man stopped her.

"Out where?" America growled. "Nya told me you went to visit someone."

_Damn her_, Jersey mentally growled before calmly explaining "Tokyo asked me to meet his family. I agreed. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"You left without telling me," America explained. "You should've said something."

"It's my life," Jersey argued. "Besides, it's not like I went out, got drunk, and slept with half the city."

America paled at the thought of one of his children doing that. Oh dear lord, he would die. "Don't ever, _ever_ do that, hear me?"

Jersey rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll never get drunk and sleep with half the city, 'kay? Geeze, it's like yous don't trust me." Before America could say anything else, Jersey walked past him and through the house.

When she got to her room, Nya was waiting on her.

"New York," Jersey greeted harshly. "Why'd yous tell Dad I went to visit someone?"

"'Cause it's the truth," Nya stated. "So, how'd it go?"

"Well, besides the Asians thinking that Tokyo and I were getting married, pretty well," Jersey admitted.

"They thought you were _what?!_"

She grinned at her sister. "Yeah, I told 'em that we were dating and they started planning our friggin wedding. I had to tell them that there was no way we were getting married in the foreseeable future."

"Wow," Nya mused. "That's . . . weird."

"I know, right?" her sister sighed. "Marriage. A wedding. How fast do they think this relationship is going?"

"I dunno."

A thought popped into Jersey's mind, making her grin. "Hey Nya, if I had agreed, then you would've been my bridesmaid."

"Oh hell no! You would _not_ have gotten me in a dress!"

Jersey giggled. If she had agreed to get married, Jersey definitely would have been able to talk Nya into wearing a dress. Maybe even something short, strapless, and violet. And maybe a haircut.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I got bored. Oh, and I'm thinking about doing an alternate version where Jersey does go along with the wedding and such. What do you think? Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~C**


End file.
